<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love by hiiraeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172780">love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiraeth/pseuds/hiiraeth'>hiiraeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiraeth/pseuds/hiiraeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Has she always looked like that?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just an old drabble i posted on tumblr a while back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Has she always looked like that?”</p><p>The second the words left Gabriel’s mouth he tensed, as if he hadn’t meant to say it out loud, or even think it.</p><p>And for a moment, Adrien was confused. He followed his fathers gaze across the foyer, to Nathalie, who stood waiting for them by the door. Tablet in hand, phone pressed to ear, looking as dutiful as always. Nothing about her looked different or out the ordinary.</p><p>“What do you mean, father?” He asked. “She looks the same as she always does.”</p><p>Gabriel didn’t reply right away, his eyes still glued to Nathalie, although his expression had become more guarded. Just then, Nathalie looked up at them— or rather, at Gabriel. The two adults stared at each other as if Adrien wasn’t there.</p><p>A second passed. And then two. And then three. And then—</p><p>The person who Nathalie was on the phone with must have been trying to get her attention because suddenly she broke eye contact, her lips forming the word <em>sorry</em>. Her cheeks were red.</p><p>“Nothing,” Gabriel said. His voice was quiet, thoughtful, <em>uncommanding</em>. So unlike his father. “It’s nothing." </p><p>
  His guarded expression was gone now, replaced with something softer.
</p><p>
 And suddenly Adrien understood.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>